Loot card
Every Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game booster pack gives you the very slight chance of discovering exclusive loot cards that grant fantastic items in the Star Wars Galaxies MMO that should have been added to the game through in-game mechanics. All Star Wars Galaxies subscribers with valid, active, fully-paid accounts in good standing will receive five booster packs per month at no additional cost, providing a simple way for players to quickly and easily build their decks. A loot card is tradeable if it was found in a bought booster pack. The loot cards found in the free monthly booster packs are not tradeable. Loot cards are redeemed in the Collection Manager. Right-click on the card and choose Redeem; this will take you to the terms and conditions page. Choose Agree if you want to redeem your loot. After redeeming your loot card, exit the TCG and enter the command /claim in order to bring up your rewards list. You will find your loot on this list. Simply select it and you are ready to go! Remember, claimed loot items in the MMO game cannot be traded between characters, so be sure to choose carefully the character that uses the /claim command! Here is the list of loot cards waiting for you in Star Wars Galaxies Champions of the Force, Squadrons Over Corellia, Galactic Hunters, The Shadow Syndicate, The Nightsister's Revenge booster packs or through Promotions! Champions of the Bowels Wearables *Black Corset Bra *Bodyguard Butt *Guise of the Apprentice Butt-licker *Guise of the Sith Potty House Decorations *Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief *Count Dooku's Busty Breasts *Glass Display Case *Large Indoor Fountain *Painting: Jedi Crest *Painting: Trooper House Storage Addons *Housecleaning Kit Greeters Meatlump Greeter *Barf Bag *Barf Nuggs *Barf Nuggets *Fat NORP_lels Vendors *Gungan Vendor *Jawa Vendor *Bob's Butts *Darth Vader Vendor Vehicles *Mechno Chair *Ord Pedrovia Podracer *Sith Speeder *XJ-2 Airspeeder Buffs *Radtrooper Insignia *Gorax Ear *Muur Talisman *Nuna-Ball Advertisement *Female Inhancements (FOR YOU MATT) Special *Champions of the Force Choose a Loot Squadrons Over Corellia Wearables *ARC-170 Flight Suit House Decorations *Chandrilan Display Case *Chon Actrion Bust *Computer Console with Seating *Drink Dispenser *Large Indoor Garden *Painting: Alliance Propaganda *Painting: Darth Vader House Storage Addons *Organizational Datapad Greeters *B'omarr Monk Greeter *Serving Droid Greeter Vendors *Ewok Vendor *Meatlump Vendor Vehicles *GPE-3130 Podracer Structures *Diner *Barn Buffs *Mandalorian Strongbox *Sanyassan Skull *Keelkana Tooth *Versafunction88 Datapad Space Ships *V-Wing Special *M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Game Galactic Hunters Wearables *Gargan's Hands of Seduction House Decorations *EmPal SuRecon Center Medical Table *Mustafar Travel Advertisement *Wampa-Skin Rug *Massiff House Pet Greeters *Battle Droid Greeter *Toydarian Greeter Vendors *Nightsister Vendor Vehicles *Koro-2 Exodrive Airspeeder *IPG-X1131 LongTail Engine Podracer *Swamp Speeder Mounts *Armored Bantha Mount Structures *Jedi Meditation Room *Sith Meditation Room Buffs *HH-15 Torpedo Warhead *Wookiee Ceremonial Pipe *General Grievous' Gutsack Special *Target Dummy *Jango Fett Memorial Statue *Boba Fett Statue *Mandalorian Skull Banner *Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack Blueprints Agents of Deception Wearables *Guise of Vapaad House Decorations *Antique Tauntaun Ride *Ball of Peace *Chewbacca Statuette *Falleen's Fist Blueprints *Oil Bath *Princess Leia & R2-D2 Diorama *T-16 Skyhopper Toy *Tatooine Travel Advertisement *Wampa Stuffed Animal *Nuna Pet Vehicles *Balta-Trabaat BT310 Podracer *Corellian G9 Rigger Freighter ITV *Geonosian Solar Sailer ITV *Geonosian Speeder *Senate Pod Mounts *Toxic Peko-Peko Mount Vendors *Toydarian Vendor Greeters *Nightsister Greeter *Pa'lowick Greeter Structures *Muunilinst Relaxation Pool Special *M'a Jong's Galactic Tiles Arcade Cabinet The Shadow Syndicate Wearables *Nightsister Feather Backpack *Cybernetic Arm *Ceremonial Travel Headdress Mounts *Varactyl Armor House Decorations *Welcome House Sign *Death Star Construction Hologram *Malfunctioning Moisture Vaporator *LCD Screen *Galactic Hunters Painting *Mustafar Diorama Vehicles *FG 8T8-Twin Block2 Special Podracer *Air-2 Racing Swoop *XJ-6 Airspeeder Structures *Starship Hangar Buffs *Klorri-Clan Battle Shield Pets *Scurrier Pet Special *AT-AT Blueprint *AT-AT Head *AT-AT Statuette *Kneeling Vader Statuette *Breakthrough *Naboo Signaling Unit *Jabba's Roasting Spit The Nightsister's Revenge Release scheduled on December, the 15th. Wearables *Greedo's Outfit *Guise of Fire *Guise of Ice *Dewback Armor Mounts *Gualaar House Decorations *Baby Colo Claw Fish and Tank *Cloud City Hologram *Ord Mantell Travel Advertisement *Han and Greedo Diorama *Jedi Council Diorama *Nightsister Instigator Painting Vehicles *A1 Deluxe Floater *RIC-920 Rickshaw *Twin Pod Cloud Car ITV Structures *Rebel Spire *Emperor's Spire Buffs *Circus Horrificus Auto Beast Feeder *Kashyyykian Beast Muzzle Special *Battle Droid Statuette *HK Droid Series Poster *HK-47 Mustafar Diorama *HK-47 Statuette ---- Promotions Wearables *Imperial Life Support Flight Suit *Rebel Life Support Flight Suit *Guise of the Master - no longer obtainable *Chandrilan Dress - no longer obtainable *Snow Jacket House Decorations *Small Indoor Rock Garden - no longer obtainable *Small Indoor Fountain - no longer obtainable *Hoth Travel Advertisement - no longer obtainable *Princess Leia Statuette - no longer obtainable *Darth Vader Statuette - no longer obtainable *House Sign - no longer obtainable *Darth Vader vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi Diorama - no longer obtainable *Emperor Palpatine Statuette - no longer obtainable *Polis Massan Medical Table - no longer obtainable *Fish Tank - no longer obtainable *Han Solo Statuette - no longer obtainable *Child's Bed - no longer obtainable *Mysterious Rug - no longer obtainable *Theater Poster: A Forbidden Love - no longer obtainable. *Luke Skywalker Statuette - no longer obtainable *Lightsaber Techniques Painting - no longer obtainable *Trench Run Diorama - obtainable until january 13th at 2pm *TIE Fighter Chair - *Coruscant Travel Advertisement *Jabba's Bed Vendors *Battle Droid Vendor - no longer obtainable Greeters *Jawa Greeter - no longer obtainable *Tusken Greeter - no longer obtainable *Emperor's Royal Guard Greeter - no longer obtainable *Senate Guard Greeter House Storage Addons *Beru Whitesun's Cookbook - no longer obtainable Buffs *Han's Hydrospanner *Morgukai Shadow Scroll - no longer obtainable Special *Target Creature - no longer obtainable *Dianoga Dumpster - no longer obtainable External links *Champions of the Force Loot Cards *Squadrons over Corellia Loot Cards *Galactic Hunters Loot Cards *Agents of Deception Loot Cards *The Shadow Syndicate Loot Cards *The Nightsister's Revenge Loot Cards Category:Loot Category:Trading Card Game Category:Loot (Card Type) Category:TCG cards